Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers the Series Season 1 (Bubbles8218 Version)
Cast Tommy/White Ranger (White Tiger): Tommy Pickles (Rugrats/All Grown Up) Kimberly/Pink Ranger (Pterodactyl): Kimi Watanabe-Finster (Rugrats/All Grown Up) Aisha/Yellow Ranger (Sabertooth Tiger): Satsuki Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro) Billy/Blue Ranger (Triceratops): Davis Motomiya (Digimon) Rocky/Red Ranger (Tyrannosaurus Rex): Kanta Ogaki (My Neighbor Totoro) Adam/Black Ranger (Mastodon): Soarin (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Extra Power Ranger 1/Purple Ranger (Velociraptor): Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Extra Power Ranger 2/Orange Ranger (Gigantopithicus): Princess Elise Oriana III (Sonic the Hedgehog '06) Extra Power Ranger 3/Green Ranger (Allosaurus): Christopher Aonuma (Digimon Fusion Season 2) Extra Power Ranger 4/Cyan Ranger (Compsognathus): Ash Ketchum (Pokemon Sword and Shield) Extra with Ash: Pikachu (Pokemon) Alien partners for the Power Rangers: Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Miles "Tails" Prower, Cosmo the Seedrian, Knuckles the Echidna, Tikal, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Big the Cat, Froggy, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Charmy Bee, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Zordon: Wizardmon (Digimon) Alpha: B.E.N. (Treasure Planet) Lord Zedd: Myotismon (Digimon) Extras with Myotismon and Hunter J: Infinite (Sonic Forces), Metalseadramon, Machinedramon, Piedmon (Digimon), and Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts 3) Rita Repulsa: Hunter J (Pokemon) Goldar: Demidevimon (Digimon) Mordant: Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) Extra lackeys: Puppetmon, Arukenimon, Mummymon (Digimon), Shredder, Krang, Bebop, and Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) Bulk and Skull: Seifer Almasy, Rai, and Fuu (Final Fantasy VIII/Kingdom Hearts) Extras with Seifer's group: Vivi (Final Fantasy IX/Kingdom Hearts), the Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), and the Dazzlings (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Dan (The little boy): The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Extras with the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys: Mei Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro), Spike, Ember, the rest of the Mane Seven and Stallion Seven (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Chuckie Finster, Phil and Lil Deville, Angelica and Dil Pickles (Rugrats/All Grown Up) Dan's dad: Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Extra parents: Ogremon (Digimon; As the Gangreen Gang's dad), Tatsuo and Yasuko Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro), Stu, Didi, Drew, Charlotte, Lou, and Lulu Pickles, Chaz Finster, Kira Watanabe-Finster, and Howard and Betty Deville (Rugrats/All Grown Up) Original Zords: Stays the same Episode count: 14 Episodes MMPR Season 1 Episode 1: The Power Within Part 1 Plot: While on their first date, Tommy Pickles and Kimi Watanabe-Finster, after witnessing a strange meteorite crashing outside Angel Grove, stumble upon strange colored lights that shoot out, two of them, one white and one pink, shooting into them. The next morning, they discover how strong and self-defensive they've become while at the same time, a construction team unearth a seal that breaks open. Suddenly, while still confused over their newfound powers, Tommy and Kimi are then ambushed by a mysterious evil-looking alien called a Morphasus which ends up possessing a rat, only to get rescued by a group of mysterious good aliens called the Mobians, who convince them to fight the Rat-Morphasus, which they do and win. MMPR Season 1 Episode 2: The Power Within Part 2 Plot: After taken to a secret base by the Mobians upon emerging victorious against the Rat-Morphasus, Tommy and Kimi meet a wise good wizard-type Digimon named Wizardmon and his assistant, B.E.N., and learn that they have now become a group of crime-fighting heroes called the Power Rangers. After a little training, Tommy and Kimi learn two things before returning to their homes; One, they can fight in their suits and helmets, as well as inside giant fighting robots called Zords against giant monsters, and two, they have eight more members to recruit in their team. Meanwhile, a mysterious evil woman named Hunter J and her lackeys discovers the birth of the Power Rangers and decide to try and destroy them. Later that night, Tommy and Kimi fight and defeat another Morphasus possessing another rat sent by Hunter J, but this time, with their suits and helmets, all the while rescue their friends in the form of the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys and their group. MMPR Season 1 Episode 3: Rich Girls Just Wanna Have Fun Plot: After consulting Wizardmon at his base on Hunter J, as well as swear the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys' group into keeping the two's identities as Power Rangers a secret, Tommy and Kimi are given their double missions to recruit their eight comrades and fight any evil activity that hits the world, with some help from the Mobians as their alien partners. The next day at school, Tommy and Kimi meet and befriend a rich girl named Princess Elise III, who is sadly being picked on by the Dazzlings over her being rich, especially since she just moved in Angel Grove. After helping teach Elise how to act like a normal rich girl to prove the Dazzlings wrong, Tommy and Kimi, as well as Elise, rescue the Dazzlings from a duo of punks named Bebop and Rocksteady. After the fight and rescue, the Dazzlings thank the three and out of gratitude, apologized to Elise for picking on her before and promised never to do it again. MMPR Season 1 Episode 4: Elise's Secret Plot: The next day, Tommy and Kimi notice Elise taking karate classes and Elise simply and calmly refuses to confess why she's doing it, much to their confusion. Meanwhile, Hunter J and her lackeys, having witnessed the fight between Bebop and Rocksteady against the Power Rangers, decides to recruit and mutate them, which they did, under the promise that they will get their revenge against those "power kids." Finally, that same night, Tommy and Kimi secretly follow Elise to her dojo and finally learn why she's taking karate classes; She's a Power Ranger as well. Upon being caught, Elise confessed how she suddenly got powers before arriving in Angel Grove to move in. Convincing her to come with them to Wizardmon's base, Tommy and Kimi reveal that they, too, are Power Rangers. Then after their secrets to each other are revealed, the three and the Mobians, while escorting Elise home, are ambushed and Tommy, Kimi, and Elise are captured by the mutated Bebop and Rocksteady, only for Elise to save themselves by becoming a Power Ranger for the first time and fighting alongside Tommy and Kimi against the two mutant punks. MMPR Season 1 Episode 5: Give Me a R-A-I-N-B-O-W Part 1 Plot: After Elise accepts Tommy and Kimi's offer to join the Power Rangers, they and the Mobians, along with Wizardmon and B.E.N. at the base, decide to form a team name for themselves, and thus the name, Team Power Ranger, is born. The next morning, Team Power Ranger attend a football game that two boys named Kanta Ogaki and Soarin are playing in with their girlfriends, Satsuki Kusakabe and Rainbow Dash, cheerleading. After seeing Kanta and Soarin secretly make a successful goal at the end of the game with the same powers as them during the game's finale, Team Power Ranger become suspicious that Kanta and Soarin might be Power Rangers as well. Suddenly, at the after game party, Team Power Ranger witnessed Kanta and Soarin punch Seifer and Rai for trying to flirt with Satsuki and Rainbow Dash, confirming their suspicions to be true. Later that night, Seifer's group, Satsuki, and Rainbow Dash are ambushed by a Morphasus, having possessed an alley cat, only to be saved by Team Power Ranger, right in front of them and even Kanta and Soarin, who saw the whole thing. After the fight, Team Power Ranger confess to Kanta and Soarin about their powers and to their surprise, Satsuki and Rainbow Dash, admits to having a confession as well. MMPR Season 1 Episode 6: Give Me a R-A-I-N-B-O-W Part 2 Plot: In the aftermath of the Cat-Morphasus fight, Rainbow Dash and Satsuki come clean on their confession; They have those strange powers like them as well. After taken to Wizardmon's base by the Mobians, Team Power Ranger and the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys' group, as well as Seifer's group, agree to let Seifer's group keep Team Power Ranger's identities as Power Rangers a secret from everyone, and they even reveal to Satsuki, Rainbow Dash, Soarin, and Kanta that they're Power Rangers as well. After convincing Wizardmon to let them tell their families and ask them to keep their identities a secret as well, Team Power Rangers are granted that permission by Wizardmon. Hunter J and her lackeys meanwhile, discover her husband and son's seal is within the Angel Grove Forest and guarded by an evil alien Mobian named Infinite and decide to uncover it. Upon learning about this, Wizardmon sends Team Power Ranger, as well their new recruits Kanta, Soarin, Satsuki, and Rainbow Dash, to go investigate and stop it. After convincing their families to take them to Angel Grove Forest, Team Power Ranger arrives at the seal and after failing to stop the release of Hunter J's husband and son, in the form of Myotismon and Vanitas, they fight them, saving their families' lives in the process. After driving off the villains, Team Power Ranger finally tell their families their secret as Power Rangers and later at the base, the families, too, agree to keep it a secret as well. MMPR Season 1 Episode 7: Awakening the Zords Plot: Learning about the Zords' seal in the sewers of Angel Grove and that the villains have discovered where it is, Wizardmon sends Team Power Ranger to go find the seal first and awaken their Zords before the villains find it first and destroy them. During their journey through the sewers, the villains use two Morphasuses to possess yet another rat, making it a bigger and powerful version of its possessed form, and, unfortunately for Team Power Ranger, couldn't be beaten by themselves. After driving the Super Rat-Morphasus and saving Sonic from drowning, Team Power Ranger discover the Zords' seal and successfully awaken them. Suddenly, the Super Rat-Morphasus, along with the villains, ambush Team Power Rangers and their Zords, but thankfully, Team Power Ranger defeat the Super Rat-Morphasus and drive the villains off with their Zords. MMPR Season 1 Episode 8: The Mysterious Ghost of the Angel Grove YMCA Pool Plot: After hearing rumors about a mysterious ghost haunting the Angel Grove YMCA Pool at night, Team Power Ranger decides to investigate with some help from the Gangreen Gang under Wizardmon's orders. At the same time, the villains learn of the ghost and decide to recruit him or her to defeat Team Power Ranger. The next morning while waiting for nighttime to come, Team Power Ranger and the Gangreen Gang befriend a boy named Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu, who're both in a hurry to go to their swimming lessons. After that, night comes finally and when Team Power Ranger arrive to find the ghost, they discover that the ghost was in fact Ash and Pikachu, with Ash as a Power Ranger, tricked by the villains into fighting them, and the reason why; Ash and Pikachu pretended to be the ghosts because they were tired of being picked on by the Gangreen Gang for being afraid of ghosts. Feeling guilty for it, the Gangreen Gang, with Team Power Ranger's help, convince Ash and Pikachu to stop the charade by apologizing and promising to never pick on his insecurities again. Touched by their apology, Ash and Pikachu turn against the villains and help Team Power Ranger and their Zords fight them off and their Super Cockroach-Morphasus. Afterwards the next morning, while Team Power Ranger welcome Ash and Pikachu into their team, the Gangreen Gang, keeping true to their keeping the secret, claim that they were the ghosts playing pranks, which thankfully, making everyone fall for it. MMPR Season 1 Episode 9: Rainbow Dash's Birthday Plot: While preparing for Rainbow Dash's surprise birthday party at Dina's Diner, Team Power Ranger and their friends decide to give Rainbow Dash a fun time at the Angel Grove dockside park. During the trip, however, Ash and Pikachu, along with the other Mane Seven members, secretly discover the villains planning on luring Team Power Ranger into a trap by capturing Rainbow Dash and using her as bait. But before they could warn them, Rainbow Dash was ambushed and captured. But thankfully, in the end, Team Power Ranger save Rainbow Dash and fight off the weakling Cockroach-Morphasuses, as well as their new Super Cockroach-Morphasus, drove off the villains, and then returned to Dina's Diner and celebrate Rainbow Dash's birthday. MMPR Season 1 Episode 10: Little Ranger Blue Plot: After assigned by their school to help their class clean up an oil spill near Angel Grove, Team Power Ranger meet and befriend a clumsy, yet environment-loving boy named Davis Motomiya, who is leading the clean-up. The villains, meanwhile, were the ones responsible for the oil spill and plan on using an Oil-Morphasus, to defeat Team Power Ranger once and for all. After discovering that the oil isn't going away from all the cleaning, Team Power Ranger and Davis discover the villains causing this with a Morphasus. However, they get discovered and ambushed, which ends with Ash nearly drowning in oil-infested waters and then Davis, unveiling his powers, saving him. After taking shelter and cleaning Ash and Davis, Team Power Ranger and Davis reveal to each other about Davis' power and that they're Power Rangers. With newfound confidence, Team Power Ranger, including new member Davis, work together and defeat the Oil-Morphasus with their Zords and then burned the monster with fire, ending the oil spill. After the class is rewarded medals for their cooperation in cleaning the oil spill, Team Power Ranger welcome Davis into their team. MMPR Season 1 Episode 11: The Mysterious Green Ranger Plot: After learning about their last comrade's vigilante work, Team Power Ranger decide to find him and convince him to join them. But they're not the only ones who found out, the villains found out as well and decide to recruit him against Team Power Ranger. But just when the villains were about to find and meet the vigilante, Team Power Ranger unexpectantly beat them to him and befriended him. Later, after he was gone, Team Power Ranger befriend Christopher Aonuma, another football player in Kanta and Soarin's team. After Christopher scrapes his elbow during a fun game of football with Kanta and Soarin, he forgives them for causing it. Later that night, Team Power Ranger notice Christopher following the villains secretly and decide to investigate. Upon seeing Christopher confront and drive off the villains and defeat the Mongoose-Morphasus by himself as the mysterious vigilante Power Ranger, Team Power Ranger learn from Christopher that after he obtained his powers the same night as the other team members, was asked by Wizardmon to become a Power Ranger, to which he agreed to do, on the condition that until he is found by the other Power Rangers, he will work alone as a vigilante. However, they find Satsuki's dog, Yuki, possessed by a Morphasus and after helping Satsuki overcome her hesitation to fight her with Christopher's help, Team Power Ranger then restore Yuki to normal by defeating Yuki-Morphasus. Impressed by their teamwork, Christopher agrees to join Team Power Ranger, thus completing the team finally. MMPR Season 1 Episode 12: Power Party Plot: Team Power Ranger, as well as their friends and family who are keeping their identities a secret, celebrate the team's union via a party at Wizardmon's base. Despite a couple of setbacks such as broken party decorations and some burnt food, the party was a success (No villains nor evil activity appear in this episode) MMPR Season 1 Episode 13: Cable Carny Plot: After a carnival arrives at Angel Grove, Team Power Ranger discover that the cables used on the rides are stolen by a mysterious electric monster, and Pikachu is the prime suspect to the carnies and police. Deciding to help clear Pikachu's name, Team Power Ranger and their friends decide to find the real thieves. Eventually, they find that it was the villains, with a metal monkey-type Digimon named Metaletemon's help, having stole the cables to power up their base on the moon. Despite defeating Metaletemon and his Electric-Morphasuses, driving the villains off after revealing them as the thieves by a security camera footage thus clearing Pikachu's name, and getting the cables back, Team Power Ranger failed to stop the villains' base from powering up. MMPR Season 1 Episode 14: Moonshine Madness Plot: Moonrock-Morphasuses appear and attack Angel Grove after being sent by the villains from the moon. After defeating them, Team Power Ranger decide to take the fight against the villains at their base on the moon. After driving off the lackeys at the base's entrance, Team Power Ranger confront the big bads themselves and defeat them by blowing up the base with their Zords' help. However, after their victory and return to Angel Grove, Team Power Ranger and their base discover that the villains and some of their base survived the explosion and are on break, trying to fix the base. Deciding until the time comes for their next attack, Team Power Ranger are ordered by Wizardmon to relax and have fun with their normal lives for now. For the first film: Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers the Movie (Bubbles8218 Version) For Season 2: Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Season 2 (Bubbles8218 Version) For the second film: Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers the Movie 2: Big Trouble in the Temple of Egypt For Season 3 (Final season): Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Season 3 (Bubbles8218 Version) For the third and final film: Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers the Movie 3: Legend of the Crystal Heart Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Parodies